My Brother's Game Is Broken
Hi everybody. My name is Katie and I was hoping someone could help me out. My friend told me this website would be a good place to ask for some help. I bought this game for my brother about a week ago from the previously mentioned friend since he fixes old games. I’m not a gamer by any stretch of the imagination so I’m not quite sure how to describe the problem to you guys. So I bought this game about roller coasters. The case says it’s called Roller Coaster Tycoon. My brother really likes these old PC games so I thought maybe I’d surprise him for his birthday. I commissioned by friend from college to find and fix up a disk for him. Everything went as expected. The game didn’t come in the box, but the CD did come in the original jewel case with the manual so that wasn’t a problem. Thankfully the game isn’t very expensive online so I managed to buy it off my friend for about $20. He fixed up the scratches on the disk with this weird machine he has, and then he handed it over to me. My brother’s 12th birthday was the next day. Upon my request he opened my gift last and the look on his face was worth more than the $20 I spent on the disk. A few days passed before my brother started acting a little different. He was fine health wise, but he was just a bit more reclusive than usual for his gaming binges. The night that I knew something was up was two days ago. I knocked on his door to ask if he wanted to come with me to walk our dog, Skip. He sighed softly “come in,” and when I did I was taken back a bit. He was relaxing on his bed with a magazine in his hands. After asking him if he wanted to come with me, he said no weakly. I sat at the edge of his bed and lowered his magazine with a finger and then asking him what was wrong. He sat up and stared me in the eyes, “Can you take the game back?” I furrowed by brow in a half shocked expression, “You don’t like it?” He shook his head, “I did, not anymore though.” I sighed angrily, “Joseph if you didn’t want the game you shouldn’t have asked me for it. Had I known you’d get bored of it so quickly then I-“ “It’s broken.” I paused, “You broke it?” He shook his head again, “I didn’t break it, it’s just broken. It’s not how it’s supposed to be originally. Someone broke it.” I sighed and took the disk off his desk, “I’ll check it out for you, would that make you feel better?” He smiled and nodded. Last night I played that game I gave him, but to be honest I have no idea what is wrong with it. It seems like what you would expect; building rollercoasters, taking care of the park guests, and keeping the monster happy. I figured that the monster was probably what scared my brother. At first it creeped me out too, but It’s not really all that frightening, and certainly not broken. All you have to do is drown a few people or crash a rollercoaster to “feed him” and make sure he doesn’t shut down your park. You never actually see the monster, but you can hear his growls and he’ll say your name a few times if you neglect him. I got really bored of playing after a few hours so I decided to uninstall the game from my laptop. I figure that my brother just forgot about the monster when he wanted the game and just got too scared. I’m gonna take the game back to my friend and see if it’s too late to send it back. I just wanted to ask if anyone can confirm this game is actually broken or not. ~~~~AKManga Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Real Life Category:Video Game Category:Video Games